The New Weapon Master
by theprinceofrags
Summary: What if Drizzt were evil?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Darkest of Drow**_

The young drow walked slowly stalking his prey. He dropped down amongst the three other drow. His scimitars drew from their sheathes easily. In two swift motions, he slashed the legs from one and stabbed the other. He turned towards the female, who had drawn her snake whip and mace. Her whip flashed out, snakes striking at him. He whipped one scimitar up in the way, taking one snake off of the whip. He thrust his other blade nicking her breast.

She countered with a strong swing of her mace. The wily drow dodged and stabbed both blades in, spilling her guts onto the floor. He walked over to the only living one, picked him up and said, "Hello, Masoj Hunn'ett, I'm sorry about this, but then again, no I'm not."

. . . . .

"Drizzt, I trust you completed the assassination with your usual excellence. In 21 more cycles of Narbondel we will complete the attack on House Hunn'ett. During the wait I want you to look at all of our maps and decide the attack routes with Dinin. You will perform the assassination of the wizards and the high priestesses," Matron Malice stated with practiced precision.

"Of course, Matron Mother," Drizzt said.

He went to the strategy room in his training hall where he met his older brother, Dinin.

"Greetings, Weapon Master," Dinin said respectfully.

"Greetings, Dinin how has your assignment been?"

"Good, I have gathered information on their defenses, when their guards change, and where your most promising point of entry will be. I suggest enter, jumping the western wall and proceed to the main castle."

. . . . .

Drizzt climbed over the western wall as Dinin suggested 20 days prior. He killed one guard and stole his uniform. He moved to the guard's position on the wall and flashed the signal, letting Dinin know that he was in position on the wall. He began to move towards the main complex when guards changed duty. He entered the wizard's quarters.

He waited for Narbondel to be relit. As soon as it was he charged into the house mage's quarters. The mage leapt from reverie. He drew a wand and screamed the incantation. A lightning bolt burst into being. Drizzt leapt to the side and leapt forward tackling the mage. He knifed the mage in his gut.

Drizzt then heard the first cry of battle. He slipped into the shadows and moved silently into the Chapel Prior. He hid in the shadows and prepared himself to leap into the middle of the priestesses. He drew a pair of throwing daggers. He slung one then the other, both drove home in the spine of the matron and her oldest daughter. He then rushed in and slashed with a scimitar bringing death to one of the priestesses. One shouted for guards. Unfortunately they were met with Dinin and two other Do'Urden soldiers. Dinin and Drizzt joined up beginning to stab and slash killing the remainder of the priestesses.

The two common soldiers left the brothers.

"Good job my brother," Drizzt said to Dinin ", I thought I was done for when they called for guards. If you hadn't showed up I would have been dead on the floor."

"You're welcome."

Drizzt then in bloodlust drew both blades and charged his brother who drew his broadsword and dirk. Drizzt slashed once, twice, three times finally gashing Dinin's cheek. Dinin stabbed forward nicking Drizzt. He retaliated by spinning around his brother and stabbing him. Dinin spun and tried slashing, but Drizzt kicked his feet out. In a desperate final attempt Dinin threw his dirk at Drizzt, who dropped his scimitar, caught, and threw it back. The blade embedded itself into Dinin's left eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drizzt stalked through the market place, seeking the one drow Malice sent him for. He edged through a crowd of slave fodder. Drizzt was glad to appear as just a rogue drow, thanks much to a ring his mother gave him. However, he was without the comfort of his scimitars, instead he had his perished brother's long sword and dagger. This bought him cover though. Cover was a needed friend that he welcomed graciously.

He finally saw his target a general in the common forces of House Fey Branche. House Fey Branche maliciously sought to bring the downfall of Do'Urden. They recently launched an "unnamed' skirmish upon Drizzt's sister. This nearly brought Maya's death. Matron Malice wasn't too pleased, then again she never was. Drizzt was sent to kill the leader of the ambush and the only one to scramble away.

Drizzt chuckled softly to himself, as he ducked into an alleyway. The target eyed him with suspicion when he called him over. The Fey Branche male ambled over in a defensive stance. The disguised Drizzt drew both blades and launched a simple attack. Dagger thrusting in after longsword swung high. The drow brought his own swords up in defense picking of the slash and getting nicked by the deft thrust. Drizzt launched a double thrust low half heartedly. It was blocked less than gracefully. He laughed at his poor victim. He threw a backslash with the longsword and brought the dagger up through the poor drow's jaw. He didn't even bother hiding the body.

Ant'Mol Branche watched with a look of contempt for the old Shyntgin, who was once the house weapons master. Ant'Mol was the secondboy of his house, and also a prized asset due to his dual skillset. He cast an invisibility spell and followed the killer of his once teacher, to a warehouse where only the reknowned Drizzt Do'Urden exited. Ant'Mol knew then where his course would lead him.


End file.
